


A Separate Hero

by queenofliterature



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature
Summary: Wind was different from them. He was an entirely different hero from them. Was he even a hero at all?
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A Separate Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ik u usually only write abt wild but I’m getting desperate for some wind content since I’m pretty sure I’ve gone through what little there is for him so I have a req if it’s okay! Could you do something revolving around the theory that since Time technically didn’t die in Wind’s timeline the spirit of the hero couldn’t move on so when Wind forced the gods to make him the hero they created a entirely new spirit of the hero with him as the base which resulted in him having some ½  
> 2/2 little differences to the other links? And this is where the actual req comes in can you write about the links finding that out abt Wind and their reactions? Thank you so much if you do! 
> 
> Just an FYI, this is not apart of my personal Linked Universe timeline. For more information on what fics are and aren't, please look at my Masterlist on my Tumblr, queenof-literature

Wind knew he wasn’t like the other heroes. It was the stark difference that tipped him off. He had never ridden a horse, he had never been completely landlocked, his entire Hyrule was flooded for Hylia’s sake. Wind figured that’s why he got along with Sky so well, the fellow hero was also from a land far different from the Hyrule the others knew. Every Hyrule had its differences, but Wind and Sky seemed to be in a world that wasn’t even Hyrule. If Sky he supposed it was true, Sky was from Skyloft and Hyrule was the unexplored surface world. But Wind was from Outset island. That was his entire world until Aryll was kidnapped. Wind thinks that the Hyrule he explored was Time’s, but he didn’t want to tell the older that his Hyrule was flooded. Not the Hyrule he lived in with his wife. Not the one he saved just Wind to go and screw it up. The one he suffered to save over and over. He was terrified that Time would be furious with him, that he would think Wind was a failure. Wind didn’t want the others to know about his boat, how when King Hyrule died his boat went still and the eyes were milky and glassed over. Wind didn’t want them to blame him for everything. 

“Wind? You with us buddy?” Warriors asked, placing his hand on WInd’s shoulder.

“Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking!” Wind claimed cheerfully, burying his doubts down quickly. He could tell Warriors wasn’t fooled, but he at least didn’t have to worry about the older questioning him until they were alone.

“You know where you are in the timeline bud?” Legend asked. That’s right! That’s what had started the train of thought. The others were trying to figure out how the timeline was laid out. It wasn’t necessarily that important, but many of the Links were curious. They thought Wild was at the very end, Warriors was some branch off, and Time had made a couple different ones, it was all hard to keep track of. Time didn’t go into detail about it, but apparently his name had come from him messing with time throughout his quest with his ocarina.

“Um. I’m not sure.” Wind said, trying desperately to change the subject. Please change the subject. He didn’t want to admit what he was thinking. That he wasn’t even one of them. He wasn’t the same spirit of the hero. He didn’t think he belonged with them and saying it out loud would only confirm it. 

“You have no idea?” Hyrule asked curiously. 

“Well… um…” Wind stuttered out. How can he explain this and still have his older brothers see him as one of them. He was already the youngest! He didn’t want to be the outcast in any other way. 

“This is confusing for all of us kid, don’t be embarrassed if you get it wrong. None of us know for sure.” Time comforted from across the fire. 

“It’s not that. Um…” Wind started. He might as well tell them. His grandma always told him not to bottle things in, otherwise it would come out in unhealthy ways. That was advice he always tried to take to heart. “I don’t think I’m like you… I think I’m a different hero’s spirit.” Wind got out, looking around to see the other’s reactions. They all looked some degree of shocked and curious.  
“What do you mean, Wind?” Four asked. 

“Well when Aryll got kidnapped I went after her. I didn’t give shit who the hero was, I needed to save my sister. We always celebrated the Hero of Time so I figured I could do something similar I guess.” Time’s eye widened in shock. “So I went after my sister and eventually that turned into me pulling the sword and making the Gods make me the next hero because I was going to save my sister goddammit. But on Outset some of the elders told us they think the Hero of Time’s soul never died out so the hero never passed on his soul.” Wind continued on talking about the odd complexities of the Hero’s spirit and how it wasn’t quite passed on. Luckily they were used to Wind’s fast paced talking. “And anyway I think I’m an entirely different hero.” Wind finished with a big breath as he usually did when he was done with his rants. The other heroes looked at their youngest in shock, Time especially. He didn’t realize he would create so much chaos when splitting times. He didn’t have any other choice but still… and what does it mean the Hero’s spirit doesn’t pass on? Is there some way to solve it? But if he solved it, what if something happened to Wind. Time itself was so tricky…

“You forced the Gods to make you a hero? That’s fucking badass!” Four called out. Wind felt his shoulder’s relax. How could he think the others would hate him?

“How did you even do that?” Legend grumbled, not wanting to admit he was impressed by the little pirate. 

“That is really impressive Wind.” Hyrule spoke up from beside Wild.

“I’m not really that surprised you practically forced all powerful beings.” Warriors smirked, ruffling Wind’s hair, which the younger fought out of habit. 

“Me either.” Wild spoke up. 

“Can’t say I’m that surprised either. It explains a lot.” Sky smiled at Wind. 

“Get ‘em pirate!” Twilight whooped, the rest of the group laughed, and WInd finally felt the knot in his stomach loosen up now that the light atmosphere was coming back. He looked appreciatively at Twilight. 

“I feel like I should apologize.” Time spoke softly once the laughter died down.

“There’s no reason to Old Man.” Wind said confidently, hiding his turmoil. He couldn’t tell Time about what he thought was his Hyrule. He wasn’t even sure it was Time’s. “It was a legend. We’re not even sure it was you. Who knows what happened in between then?” Wind stared down Time, daring him to argue. Time eventually relented and chuckled. 

“Fair enough. Who knows how all this happened or if the time is even linear.” Time agreed. The rest of the group began chatting again, debating the potential timelines that led to each of them. Time moved from across the fire to next to Wind, sandwiching him between Time and Warriors on one log. 

What else is on your mind?” Time asked. Wind sighed, he should have known Time would catch on. He wouldn’t lie, but he didn’t want to tell the whole truth. Not tonight.

“I worried about what would happen when I said that. That you guys wouldn’t think I was a hero. I know it’s silly now but I was still worried.” Wind stated guiltily. The others wouldn’t think that, they weren’t that shallow. But was still his main concern when he spoke up.

“Kid. You stabbed Ganon in the fucking skull. You’re a hero.” Warriors confirmed, leaving now room for argument.

“Age doesn’t matter with heroic actions. If anything it makes them more impressive.” Time bumped his shoulder against Wind. It felt nice to hear it out loud from some of the people he respected most. 

“Thanks guys.” Wind laughed. He was a hero. 

The Hero of Winds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
